At the Speed of Sound
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Natsu reminisces over a conversation he had with Gray. Natsu/Gray


Title: At the Speed of Sound

Rating: M

Warnings: Spoilers for Phantom arc; Juvia, Lisana, Character Death

Pairing: NatsuGray

Summary: Natsu reminisces over a conversation he had with Gray.

Inspiration: Fairy Tail; chapter 43 page 10

Note: This is what happens when I reread Fairy Tail again, on the lookout for some juicy Natsu/Gray (of course, with a head filled with nothing but angst. *shot*)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"_It doesn't matter how many people are after you" Natsu slid his tongue across Gray's parted lips, a soft "Natsu" escaped from those pink lips._

"_Or how much they profess their love for you" continued Natsu, scowling at the thought of Juvia. His hands tracing well maintained muscles. Gray's skin was surprisingly soft for someone like him._

_Looking up into Natsu's eyes, Gray was transfixed, astonished at the possessive stare he received._

"_You're mine, Gray" Natsu whispered, rolling his hips into Gray._

_The ice mage gasped, his limbs tensed before he clutched tightly around the fire mage. _

"_All you need to do is-" Natsu pulled out and pushed into Gray again and again, never once breaking eye contact with the other_

_Moaning, Gray thrust up to meet Natsu's piercing length, "Natsu"_

"_Listen to my voice" Natsu stopped moving, but continued to stare into the eyes of the one beneath him. He removed Gray's arms from his shoulders and pinned them above Gray effortlessly "Let my voice reach you"_

_Gray cringed at the familiarity of those words. But he had no time to dwell on it as Natsu's mouth captured his own, he could feel the other's tongue lick across his lips, prodding open his own. Closing his eyes, Gray opened his mouth so that the tongue could intrude, his own tongue doing some exploring of its own, until of course, the sly dragon slayer's tongue found his and dominated. He could feel one of Natsu's hands knead his skin before trailing to that patch of skin beneath his collarbone, fingers ghosting over the Fairy Tail symbol. The dark haired boy shuddered._

_Opening his eyes as Natsu pulled away a bit roughly, Gray wondered why Natsu wore such a pained expression "Natsu..." Gray pleaded, though he did not understand for what._

_The salamander bought their foreheads together "Gray"_

_Gray frowned, he turned his head and broke eye contact "You're not fair, Natsu"_

"_Wh-" It was Natsu's turn to be surprised as he remained taken aback and speechless._

_Biting his bottom lip, Gray refused to look at the other Fairy Tail mage, he didn't want to see that flabbergasted look._

_The grip on Gray's wrists tightened. "Tell me Gray" Natsu's voice was laced with a scent of danger as he used his free hand to hold Gray's head in place, so that they were both looking into black orbs._

_The ice-make user found himself incapable of closing his eyes. There were emotions inside of him that swirled around in his stomach, he could not decipher them._

"_I belong to you..." Gray's voice was quiet, as though he was scared of what he was going to say next "but you...Natsu doesn't belong to me"_

"_What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, Gray wasn't making much sense._

_He bit his lips before a single word came out of the ice-make user's pale lips, "Lisana"_

_The punch Natsu sent connected squarely with Gray's pained face._

"_How could you even think that!?" Natsu growled knowing what the other even dare suggest. Nose touched nose._

_He couldn't move his hands. Natsu still had them pinned firmly. Swiftly, Gray kicked Natsu off of him, sending the unexpecting mage to the other end of the bed. Gray jolted in pain as Natsu's erection forcefully slipped out from his entrance. Hands free once more, Gray sat up from the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up from his backside._

"_How could I NOT think that you bastard?" Gray asked, his inside a sea of turmoil, not knowing that Natsu was just as confused._

"_Lisana isn't with us anymore, moron" Natsu hissed, regaining his posture, he stared at Gray, at his pained expression and could make no sense from it._

"_I know" Gray cringed, fists tightening. He knew that Lisana would always occupy a huge part in Natsu's heart. And he shouldn't do anything about it._

_The fire mage pounced on the other once more, holding Gray's wrists above him, pinning his legs with his own "If anything, I should be frustrated with Juvia hanging off you all the time"_

'_You are' both mages thought simultaneously, but did not voice it. Gray shuddered as he remembered the other's possessive stare_

"_I don't even like her like that" Gray said anyway, knowing that Natsu already knew._

_Natsu raised an eyebrow at Gray's implication "I don't like Lisana like that either, you idiot"_

"_I don't believe you" Gray spat, rolling over so that now he had Natsu beneath him._

"_You don't need to" retorted the feisty fire mage as he head-butted the ice mage._

_Taking the chance as Gray held his forehead in agony, Natsu grabbed the other's necklace and yanked the other towards him, spooning Gray into his embrace "Didn't I say to simply let my voice reach you?"_

_Nodding into the dragon slayer's chest, Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu. His heart was throbbing, it felt so very painful. It was warm against his cool skin, he couldn't tell if it were Natsu's warmth or his tears._

_Sighing, Natsu carded his hand through the ice mage's unruly hair, "I'm the one who wants to cry" his thoughts lingering on Lisana's death even though he knew best to not dwell too long in the past._

"_I'm not crying" Gray defended weakly, his voice muffled._

_Natsu blinked, confusion plastered across his face as he raised an eyebrow that Gray could not see. It was rare to see Gray ever break down so terrifyingly into someone so insecure and scared, after all, the scowling, smirking, stripping ice mage seemed much more familiar. "Everyone has their off days, dumbass" he pressed his lips on the ebony black haired youth's head._

_He barely wondered if Natsu had locked the door, not that Erza couldn't just knock it down as he pressed his ear against the bare chest, listening to the sound of Natsu's heart beating, slowly but surely putting him into a peaceful slumber, confusion, pain and turmoil pressed into the deepest depths of his own heart._

xxx_  
_

It was merely lips pressing against lips. Something called a kiss. Natsu's fiery warm lips covered Gray's ice cold lips. He sucked a little, nipped a little, the rosy haired mage ran his hand through the jet black hair, fingers rubbing together, feeling the silky texture. Natsu breathed in deeply, taking in the distinct scent of Gray as he redirected his lips to the pale patch of skin on the other boy's neck, he trailed up, along the jaw-line, nibbling on Gray's earlobe.

The salamander ran his fingers gently across the scar left behind by the attempted 'Iced Shield' on Gray's forehead, "You truly are an idiot"

Natsu's voice was quiet, a little cracked, "Is my voice not reaching you? Didn't I tell you not to die?"


End file.
